Grafton Regis
|shire_district= South Northamptonshire |shire_county = Northamptonshire |region= East Midlands |constituency_westminster= Daventry |post_town= Towcester |postcode_district = NN12 |postcode_area= NN |dial_code= 01908 |os_grid_reference= SP7546 |london_distance= | static_image_name=ElizabethWoodville.JPG | static_image_caption = Elizabeth Woodville, queen consort to King Edward IV was born in Woodville Manor House, west of the current village }} Grafton Regis is a village and civil parish in the south of the English county of Northamptonshire. The village is east of the A508 road, on which it has a short frontage and two bus stops. It is ca. south of Northampton and north of Milton Keynes. History The prehistoric site dates back to circa 2500 BC according to Iron Age pottery which was found to the west of the main Northampton Road and to the south of Grafton Lodge which was a Roman site which produced pottery.'Grafton Regis', A History of the County of Northampton: Volume 5: The Hundred of Cleley (2002), pp. 142-176. URL: http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.aspx?compid=22784 Date accessed: 17 June 2013. A substantial capital messuage stood west of the Church in the Middle Ages. From 1100 to 1348, the manor was in the hands of a Norman monastery whose bailiff or lessee probably occupied the house. In 1440, the mansion officially became a 'manor house' which belonged to the Woodville family during which time the village was known as Grafton Woodville. The manor was the birthplace of Elizabeth Woodville, queen consort to King Edward IV.Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, accessed 8 January 2010 The house and manor passed to the Grey Marquesses of Dorset who were descendants of queen consort Elizabeth Woodville by her first marriage to Sir John Grey. At the end of the 15th century, the house and manor passed to King Henry VIII, grandson of Elizabeth Woodville by Edward IV. Geography The ancient parish of Grafton Regis occupied some 1,300 acres on the west bank of the river Tove. The village extends back some distance from the road, albeit at a very low density, towards a church at the eastern edge of the village. Grafton is on the southern ridge of the valley of the River Tove which flows east between the village and Stoke Bruerne to the north and then to the east of the village. Stoke Bruerne church and Stoke Park Pavilions are clearly visible in the distance. The Grand Union Canal passes close by to the east. Almost all the village on the east side of the A508 is a conservation area.Map of the village showing the conservation area, accessed 17 June 2012 Buildings Woodville Manor House appears to have stood on the west side of the A508 road according to excavation in 1964-5. These revealed a medieval of monastic origin with a cloister and small church. They were converted to secular us in the 15th century. Tiles with the Woodville family arms were discovered in the church. Another Manor House is on the east side of the A508 road near the parish church. It is the remains of a house built by Henry VIII. The parish church is dedicated to St Mary and of early 13th-century origin. See also *''The White Queen'' (novel), a novel by Philippa Gregory *''The White Queen'' (TV series), a current BBC1 TV series based on the Gregory novels *Elizabeth Woodville Secondary School, Northamptonshire (2011)http://www.ews.northants.sch.uk/ - Elizabeth Woodville Secondary School. *Regis (Place) *List of place names with royal patronage in the United Kingdom References External links *Village website *Grafton Regis Pub, The White Hart *Grafton District Scout Band website * Category:Villages in Northamptonshire